church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
United State of Walruism
Overview The United State of Walruism is a Japanese/German/French based state south of Raptoria, believing in a polytheist religion known as Walruism. While being a close ally of the church, have an advanced military, a school of magic, and unique culture. The state has went through many different names and United State of Walruism is their newest. Exuberant Fox is the Emperor, which he is known to joke about and say "Heavenly Superperson, or Emperor for short." WittyBear is a senator of foreign affairs. CalmMandrill is the senator of war (Not to be confused with the diety CalmMandril). They all carry different Guntō (Japanese Military Katana). WittyBear's sheathe is black. CalmMandrill's is white. ExuberantFox's is red. ExuberantFox also passed through a Gate, which he was severly affected by however, gained much further magical ability Governing body The USW's Government is called the Diet Constitution The Emperor holds all authority and is in complete power. He cannot be defied. Ministers of Province and Colonies form the House of Representatives which will aid and present ideas to the emperor as well as keep their territories under control. The Senate will become more what is really is supposed to be. The Cabinet will control different ministries within the USW Ministry of War This Ministry controls the Armed Forces and United Operations between the different Forces Ministry of Foreign Affairs This Ministry controls all Diplomatic Relations with the UN and Foreign Powers, however will need my approval before making any final decisions Ministry of Justice This Ministry deals with Laws and Punishment for committing Criminal Offenses. Ministry of R&D This Ministry controls all Research and Development done by the USW. Ideas must be presented to the Emperor himself before made finalized. Current Emperor Exuberant Fox is the current Emperor. He is head of state and is the 1st Emperor of the USW. He is skilled in combat and has lead the USW through many restorations and reforms. Fox has also ordered imperialist actions, making him the most hated man on Oria. Despite that, Walrusian citizens are very nationalistic and patriotic and see Fox's actions as justified. House of Representatives Gabriel is the Minister of Fukui Beatrice is the Minister of Nagasaki Gei is the Minister of Colony of Monsut Yamata is the Minister of Aichi Ministers of the Cabinet Togo Heihachiro is the Minister of War Kato Kazuma is the Minister of Justice Military The USW's main army is bassed off of the JSDF. The Walrusian force currently holds 8970 men and is divided by the Army, Navy, Space Battalion and National Geospatical Intelligence Agency. The current war minister has recently introduced patches for the 5 regiments of the ground force. = USW Ground Force: 5000 men 1st Imperial Regiment: 1st Infantry Battalion-500 Total Manpower 1st Abwehr Walrusian Company 2nd Light Infantry Company 3rd Armored Calvary Company 4th Paratrooper Company 5th Paratrooper Company 2nd Battalion-500 Total Manpower 6th Tank Company 7th Artillery Battery 8th Paratrooper Company 9th Light Infantry 10th Tank Company 2nd Walrusian Regiment: CO: Colonel Tadamichi Kuribayashi 3rd Battalion-500 Total Manpower CO: Lieutenant Colonel Takeichi Nishi 11th Light Infantry Company 12th Mechanized Infantry Company 13th Armored Calvary Company 14th Artillery Battery 15th Armored Calvary Company 4th Battalion-500 Total Manpower 16th Light Infantry Company 17th Armored Calvary Company 18th Mechanized Infantry Company 19th Tank Company 20th Artillery Battery 3rd Monsutian Regiment: 5th Battalion: 21st Calvary Company 22nd Artillery Battery 23rd Tank Company 24th Light Infantry 25th Mechanized Infantry 6th Battalion- 26th Tank Company 27th Artillery Battery 28th Light Infantry Company 29th Armored Calvary Company 30th Artillery Battery 4th Walrusian Regiment: 7th Battalion 31st Light Infantry Company 32nd Tank Company 33rd Artillery Battery 34th Mechanized Infantry Company 35th Tank Company 8th Battalion 36th Artillery Battery 37th Calvary Company 38th Tank Company 39th Artillery Battery 40th Light Infantry Company 5th Regiment 9th Battalion 41st Tank Company 42nd Artillery Battery 43rd Mechanized Infantry 44th Tank Company 45th Artillery Battery 10th Battalion 46th Calvary Company 47th Tank Company 48th Artillery Company 49th Light Infantry 50th Tank Company USW Navy: 1000 People JS Yamato: Yamato Class Battleship Flag Ship Crew: 300 People Destroyers JS Hatakaze: Hatakaze Class Destroyer Crew: 100 People JS Shimakaze: Hatakaze Class Destroyer Crew: 100 People JS Atago: Atago Class Destroyer Crew: 100 People JS Ashigara: Atago Class Destroyer Crew: 100 People Tank Landing Ships: JS Osumi: Osumi Class Carrier Crew: 100 People JS Shimokita: Osumi Class Carrier Crew: 100 JS Kunisaki: Osumi Class Carrier Crew: 100 JS Fukui: Osumi Class Carrier Crew: 100 Minesweepers: JS Uraga: Uraga Class Minesweeper Crew: 50 JS Bungo: Uraga Class Minesweeper Crew: 50 Submarines: JS Soryu: Soryu Class Submarine Crew: 65 JS Unryu: Soryu Class Submarine Crew: 65 JS Hakuryu: Soryu Class Submarine Crew: 65 JS Sekiryu: Soryu Class Submarine Crew: 65 USW Air Force: 1400 Manpower 1st Air Wing-50 Mitsubishi F2s, 20 B1 Lancers, 30 B2 Spirits 2nd Air Wing-50 Mitsubishi F2s, 25 B2 Spirits, 25 B2 Statofortresses 3rd Air Wing-50 Mitsubishi F2s, 50 B1 Lancers 4th Air Wing-50 Mitsubishi F2s, 50 B2 Spirits 5th Air Wing-50 Mitsubishi F2s, 50 B52 Stratofortresses 1st Ground Support Wing-50 AC-130s, 25 UH60s, 25 OH1s 2nd Ground Support Wing-50 AC-130s,25 UH60s, 25 OH1s 3rd Ground Support Wing-50 UH60s, 50 OH1s 4th Ground Support Wing-50 Mitsubishi F2s, 50 Mitsubishi B2s 1st Naval Support Wing-50 Mitsubishi F2s, 25 UH60s, 25 OH1s 2nd Naval Support Wing-50 Mitsubishi F2s, 25 UH60s, 25 OH1s 3rd Naval Support Wing-50 Mitsubishi F2s, 50 UH60s 1st Nuclear Department-Missile Silo Crews-50 Manpower, 25 B1 Lancers, 25 B2 Spirits Crew: 100 2nd Nuclear Department-Missile Silo Crews-50 Manpower, 25 B1 Lancers, 25 B2 Spirits Crew: 100 Space Battalion: 610 Human Manpower All Manufactured Manpower Spaceships: JS Infinity 1,170 robots-All Manufactured Manpower JS Aegis Fate 585 robots-All Manufactured Manpower Troops: 174 Space Soldiers 154 Tank Drivers 144 Pelican Pilots 144 Spartans-Including Master Chief National Geospatical Intelligence Agency -1000 Manpower History Founded as the church of diabetic walrus, it eventually became what is it today. The United State of Walruism would be using world war one technology for quite a while. The Growing Period High Inquisitor Fox wasn't just Emperor yet. Dealing with Raptorian Terrorist attacks, Fox addressed the issue. This lead to his enthronement. During the period of terrorism, Calm Mandrill was almost killed defending land. Octopian War The USW would quickly knock out Octopia in this war and proceed with their invasion of the Valkyrie after Valkyrie ambushed their troops in Octopia. Valkyrian Wars The United State of Walruism would be a main fighter, once the battle pf the Walrusburg river occured, they would proceed with their major restoration which lasted the month of January 2017 and defend Alnus Hill. They would make their advance on the Valkyrie, and take them over with support from Raptoria The Reformed Church would appear, and be crushed by the USW. They fled to the forest and harrassed the Free People of Candid, but were destroyed by the USW. Fascist Athenian War During this war, all fascist plutonium mines were owned by the USW. They made a defensive pact but the USW really did not help the fascists. The Cold War With rising tensions, the Oria Amalgamation Coalition was founded. They destroyed the Islamic State of Candid with ease and exist to this day. They also lead to the creation of the USW's paris gun. Raptoria and the USW were in a cold war, and despite the resolution that was signed, the tensions only escalated. Sincere Wolf and Fox opposed eachother and were in competition. Japanese Sino War Xi'an had attempted to siege Cambrai. While it seemed as if they would win by outnumbering the force, they utterly lost and the war was quickly over. Bisonic War During this war, at the beginning a small force supported the Bisonics. Eventually they lead the Yamashita Offensive which allowed for the Louis Offensive to destroy the Jadwiga Offensive. They occupied Xi'an and executed Xiao Huan. War with the Valkyrie Operation Tora A surprise attack was launched on the Valkyrie. There were three waves. The first and second destroyed the air force and navy with ease. This allowed the third to come in and attack oil fields and dockyards, which severely delayed the Valkyrie. As of currently the Valkyrie have yet to attack back with their entire force destroyed. The Blitzkrieg The USW entered a long stalemate with the NVO. They captured Tanya Degurechaff and she converted to the USW. The USW launched a blitzkrieg and seized Cologne within hours. The NVO was made a colony. Monsut was quickly seized after. An attack on the Dead Hand forced a treaty, and Stony City of Waaagh Rokbitz soon fell. Enlightened Peace Period A long period of peace occured. However there were many smaller skirmishes with Phyrexia and some knights. Tanya as a Minister had to apologize but the UN was pathetic. The UN meeting was shitty trash and there were no laws established. Therefore the blatant shouting of War Criminal made the UN look stupid. However i the middle of this period was the great war with the Third Reich. The Third Reich's War A major conflict began after Islamic State was attacked, and the Third Reich gathered all its allies to fight. The Third Reich was invaded by the USW, and defeated, Auschwitz was annexed by Creative Leopard and Frankfurt was given to the USW. The Korean-Athenian War For a long time, the USW was just growing and developing, until the Democratic People's Republic of Hanguk and the Hashashin Order attacked the Free People of Candid. The United State of Walruism entered a week later. The 11th Light Infantry became famous among ranks as they fought extremely hard despite massive casaulties. The USW was forced to retreat from the Free People of Candid as Raptoria was planning an invasion. The war had ended on their side as Motohide Yoshikawa negotiated peace before the invasion could happen. The Releasing of Colonies. Due to the war, all of the State's colonies besides Monsut and Jonseon were forcibly released. The now sovereign states still had their USW Ministers as whatever form of leadership they pleased. The free states had celebrated. Civil War Taisho, Fox's father had rerturned. Disgusted by the fact that Fox was not conservative enough, he started a group in Fukushima attempting to seize the USW or secede Fukushima. The war quickly ended after Taisho had been disgusted by the deaths and war. He was sentenced to life in prison. East Asian Tensions The People's Republic of Xi'an and Democratic People's Republic of Hanguk seceded from the Oria Amalgamation Coalition infavor of forming a new alliance with the 3rd Union of Soviet Socialists. Hanguk and Minguk had been at war and Minguk had joined the Oria Amalgamation Coalition. The war was not really going anywhere as no one had made advances. Second Japanese-Sino War Xi'an had declared war on the USW due to them failing to not be communist. The USW successfully repelled Xi'anese Invasion of Fort Shimonoseki and captured Xi'an, capturing it. This grew the USW substantially and allowed them to obtain new missile technology. Raptoria Demands for Xi'an Despite the fact that Xi'an declared the war, and the USW was successful, Raptoria demanded for Xi'an so they could set up their own government. While the USW was outraged, the USW would not risk war with Raptoria. It was handed over peacefully. Tensions Between Camelot and the USW Fox was still dismayed and upset about losing Xi'an. On June 1st of 2017 he posted this speech. "The World of Oria has changed very much since this great state began. Our nation has seen the rises and falls of nations and is responsible for some of those. Our nation has struggled greatly in our time for a variety of reasons. I believe all of our conduct is in accordance with our Dieties. The entire world however, is truly against us. In our world, war is truly hated upon. War is such a devastating thing, taking the lives of our people, family and friends. War is truly responsible for a lot of terrible things. Despite that, mankind has grown strong in eternal struggles. Eternal peace shall only lead to our own demise. Trista Dervish has seized the former State of Xi'an for her own greed. Despite my acts of colonialism which I have ceased for some time now, I find it denouncable that one who isn't even native to Xi'an has simply taken it. This is not because Trista is my politcal rival, it is because Trista has simply taken Xi'an and turned it into something it shouldn't be. Scotland is not truly Xi'an. It was only 2 hours until revolting began by the people. In the past, the USW installed Qin Shi Chang as the leader of Xi'an. That was a complete failure as Qin Shi Chang was eliminated by Mao. The Chinese should be allowed to rule their own nation under their beliefs. What we have inplace now is very similar to my Puppet States I called colonies. We have a leader that is very similar to my own minister, we have foreign control over people who wish not to be ruled. However, this Scotland is much more stricter than my colonies. The only thing I had banned myself was firearms trade. Here, you must follow all laws of Camelot. Trista claims to be a libertarian leader but what we have now is more authoritarian than any of her previous actions. Despite all of what I just said, no foreign nation will even think of denouncing her as she is well loved. However, we shall be denounced for this speech. Trista Dervish shall continue her administration and the rest of the world shall bow to her. The Japanese however, have been forced to give up our colonies and sign a treaty saying we shall not colonize. This world of Oria is unnacceptable. However, obstacles do not exist to be surrendered to, but to be broken." Camelot took a very negative reaction and Trista Dervish, King of Camelot resorted to insulting Fox. War seemed very likely between the two nations but has yet to happen. Geographical Information On the Mainland Provinces There are 15 Provinces on the Mainland of the USW. * Yamato-Imperial Capital * Chiba-Open * Miyagi-Open * Aishi-Minister Yamata * Edo-Open * Gifu-Minister Big Brother * Nagano-Open * Fukushima-Open * Akita-Open * Kochi-Open * Hiroshima-Open * Nara-Open * Fukui-Minister Gabriel * Saga-Open * Nagasaki-Minister Beatrice Colonies * Jonseon-Military Controll * Monsut-Minister Gei Major Cities Walrusburg In the Yamato Province, Walrusburg is the Imperial Capital of the Nation. It is home of the Himeji Castle and is the largest city. The Emperor lives here and it is also where the Abwehr Walrusian are stationed. It is the original city and the oldest. New Walrusburg In the Aishi Province, New Walrusburg is an industrial city and the headquaters of Yamata Industries. The city does alot of military production as well. This city by far handles the most production of the entire nation. Octopia Formerly its own nation, Octopia is in the Fukui Province. Gabriel has made the closest thing to Anarchy within the USW and is not reccomended. Valkyrie The City of Valkyrie was formerly the Church of Valkyrie and the Reformed Church of Valkyrie. When it was captured, the land was to be split between Raptoria and the USW. Now, the land is completely controlled by the USW and is in Hiroshima. Hiroshima currently lacks a minister but under Imperial Control it is mainly industrial as well as an agricultural city. Fukushima-shi Fukushima-shi is the capital of the province of Fukushima and was the headquaters of the Taisho Party. It is now still recovering but doing much better from the war. Forts Fort Verdun Fort Verdun is built within Mount Suribachi. Its composed of tunnels and defensive positions peaking out the mountain. It stands between Raptoria and the USW. Fort Edo Fort Edo is a military fort surrounded by defensive trenches in the USW. Its heavily defended. Fort Kai Fort Kai is seemingly in the shape of shuriken and is heavily defended. Its on the coast as well Fort Shimonoseki Fort Shimonoseki is the USW's largest naval base and takes up the entire island of Shimonoseki.Category:Nation